Javna
Javna was a low-level demon who, by invoking the black magic power of the evil eye, stole the life force from many young women to regain his youth. Once drained, he left his victims appearing frail and elderly. However, their youth was completely restored when he was vanquished by the Charmed Ones in October of 1998.Contents show HistoryEditFirst VictimsEditLuring Phoebe HalliwellEditStefan: "Listen, listen. I'm in town for a couple of days doing a Porsche shoot. If you're interested, stop by. I would love to photograph you. You do model don't you?"Phoebe: "In my dreams, yeah."— Stefan flirting with Phoebe.srcSometime in late 1998, Javna lured Phoebe Halliwell to his studio to steal her youth. Posing as Stefan he had charmed Phoebe, making it seem as if he was very interested in photographing her. Phoebe was no match for Stefan's handsome looks and smooth talks and thus went to her "photo shoot" later that evening. When she arrived at the studio, Phoebe got a premonition when she touched the doorknob. She ran immediately to the car, but as soon as she tried to start the vehicle, Javna dragged her to his studio.VanquishEditPhoebe: "Wait, Stefan or whoever you are, let me go."Javna: "It's Javna."— Javna and Phoebe, shortly before his vanquish.srcAliasEdit Stefan with PhoebeStefan is the name that Javna used when he regained his youth. He posed as a famous photographer to attract women, making them believe that he was interested in photographing them. As Stefan, Javna would meet the women in person, charm them and lure them back to his studio where he would eventually steal their youth.Stefan became the prime suspect in the disappearance of several young women when Andy and Darryl connected him to the first victim in San Francisco. However, as Javna was vanquished, Stefan was never found.Powers and AbilitiesEdit Javna stealing life force to regain youthActive PowersLife Draining: The ability to drain the life out of someone, often resulting in the victim's death. Javna possessed a version of this power allowing him to steal the life force of young women to regain his youth, causing the women to age rapidly.Telekinesis: The ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands.Other PowersHigh Resistance: The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks by weapons and various powers and magic.Immortality: The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process.Book of ShadowsEdit The entry on Javna in the Book of Shadows1 1 of 3JavnaEditJavna feeds one weekout of every year,stealing the life forcefrom the young......by invoking theblack magic power ofThe Evil Eyeto gain eternalyouth.The Hand of FatimaEditThe Prophet Mohammed invokedthe Hand of Fatima centuries agoto banish Javna back to Hell.3Vanquishing SpellEditTo Invoke the Hand of FatimaEditThis Power of Three spell invokes the Hand of Fatima to vanquish Javna. When the spell is cast, the animals that appear in the drawing of the spell's entry appear on the caster's hand. The animals' magic combine in a single energy beam which emerges from the caster's hand and in turn incinerates Javna.Evil eyes look unto thee,May they soon extinguish be,Bend thy will to the Power of Three,Eye of Earth, evil and accursed.NotesEdit The entry on a post-it.Prue listed Javna as a "Level One Demon" on her suspects list, therefore classifying him as low-level.Javna is the first Demon seen on the show.Javna might be connected with Gypsy magic as he tapped into the black magic power of the evil eye. It was later revealed that the evil eye, also called "Waffediyok" is an ancient Gypsy symbol used by Shuvani's.Javna's Book of Shadows entry did not exist until after the episode was filmed. Holly Marie Combs, who portrays Piper Halliwell in the series, had to read the entry from a post-it whilst filming the scene. The post-it can be seen when she turns the pages to the Hand of Fatima entry.The entry was seen for the first time in the season 1 episode "From Fear to Eternity".The remaining foam latex prosthetic masks for Javna's face were sold on eBay sometime in 2009.The way that Javna was vanquished, being incinerated to the bone before being reduced to ashes, is similar to the vanquish of the Darklighter Alec. Additionally, while Javna was the first Demon the sisters encoutered, Alec was the first Darklighter they faced. Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains